


not a day goes by, that I'm not into you

by redsweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, there's definitely sex, there's some angst and fluff, they're a little domestic and own a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsweater/pseuds/redsweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They were on a break…” and Liam doesn't mean to start a fight or make fun of this situation, because he is legitimately trying to have a conversation with Zayn, but of course it doesn't get taken into context when he uses the line, ‘on a break.'</p><p>zayn and liam have forgotten how to say i love you, but they swear they still do</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a day goes by, that I'm not into you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvuiwYkK7rM
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

Ever had a shoe thrown at your head? If not, it hurts- hurts like a fucking bitch. Liam picks up the Nike air max and wipes the non-existent dirt off the white synthetic leather. He just bought them recently and regardless of how angry you are, you never, ever throw new shoes around.  Zayn knows this, but the clear hatred in those cameral eyes, seems to have made the pact forgotten. Liam sees the other pair being thrown his way, ducking quickly. It smashes the bookshelf behind him instead, and something definitely broke. He walks over, picking up the other shoe and placing them neatly beside the lounge, away from harm’s way.

 “You’re cleaning this glass, Zayn.” Liam says as he picks up the photo that fell from the photo frame. It’s their dog, Comic. Liam snorts, Zayn had chosen the name and it’s so fucking stupid, he can’t help but be in love with it. Plus, it actually fits their Shih Tzu. Liam isn’t sure if she’s meant to be dumb or not, but walking into walls and being scared of umbrellas wasn’t what Liam thought he’d get in a dog when they bought her. She makes them laugh though, so yeah, Liam loves Comic.

 “If you didn’t duck then the glass wouldn’t have broken,” Zayn snarls, pushing Liam out of the way, so he can bend and collect the glass pieces.

 Liam sticks his middle finger up behind Zayn’s back, rolling his eyes as he rambles on about something Liam refuses to listen to. He taught himself long ago how to zone out from him. Four years to be exact.

 “Are you even listening to me?” Zayn breaks through his thoughts. Zayn’s jaw is locked, his eyes burning into Liam’s. He’s holding the glass within his palm, as if he’s ready to throw the pieces at him.

 “You never listen to me, why do you think I’m always fucking angry at you?” Zayn pads off to the kitchen, his bare feet making loud sounds against the floorboards.  “Like for once I just want you to lis-“

 Liam hears rambled mumbles, rolls his eyes as he waits patiently for him to return.

 “I’m just sick of your bullshit, Liam.” Zayn returns, sighing the last words.

 Liam wants to stay mad at Zayn, but looking at him standing there, shoulders hunched, thin line across his pink lips, glare in those pretty eyes; hair sticking up in all sorts of directions and sweat pants hanging low off his hip, Liam can’t help but walk over and stick his face into the crook of Zayns neck.

 “Liam!” Zayn squeaks, trying to push him away.

 Liam latches his mouth onto his collarbone, “You’re so adorable when you’re angry.”

 “Well I’m sorry I don’t become the hulk like you.” Zayn snaps.  Liam stops sucking, and starts laughing. He always had the best come backs when they fought.

 He goes back to sucking Zayn’s neck, a bruise already forming. Zayn lets out a tiny moan before he squeezes his bare nipple, Liam steps back hissing, “Twat.”  

 Zayn crosses his arms. “You do not get to touch me when I’m angry at you.”

 Liam wears an amused smile, loves to keep pushing Zayn as much as he can. “But last week when you were mad at me, I did that thing with my fingers and you weren’t complaining.”

 “I was drunk!” Zayn screams.

 “No you weren’t,” Liam is laughing, unable to contain himself. “You had one shot, and then drank apple juice the rest of the night.”

 Zayn opens his mouth as quickly as he shuts it. “I’m taking Comic for a walk. Stop being a cunt for once, yeah?” Liam watches him walk to the front door to grab Comic’s gold and pink sparkly leash. (They spoil her a lot okay)

 Zayn’s gone for over an hour, giving Liam time to clear his mind, vacuum the remaining glass and make lunch for them.

 Liam’s not sure why they were fighting- he doesn’t’ know why they fight at all, if he's being honest. Don’t get him wrong, at the beginning of moving in together, he wasn’t a douche in these situations. He actually begged Zayn to stop screaming, and to calm down, talk it out like adults. But Zayn isn’t calm or rational when he’s mad. So a year of pleading turned into three years of rolling his eyes, mocking Zayn’s annoyance and best trick yet, zoning out.

 Liam knows he shouldn’t act that way, because he hates- no despises when Zayn taunts him when he’s angry. Putting on dramatic music, holding Comic and whispering, _“it’s okay, Daddy will change back soon.”_ This makes his blood boil, breaking anything within his vision.

 Liam and Zayn push and pull- always find any excuse to get angry. And it wasn’t like they were having hot make up sex after, or whispering sweet apologies into each other’s skin.  No, they were just arguing, ignoring the problems at hand and forgetting how much they really did love each other

 It’s just sometimes; they forget to say it.

 Liam doesn’t even remember the last time he said, ‘I love you’ to Zayn, can’t remember the last time Zayn said it to him. He wasn’t worried though, he knows they love one another, but that wasn’t the issue, Liam ponders. The issue was, it wasn’t being said enough- physically or emotionally. But of course, he wasn’t going to say it when Zayn walked through the door. He was going to test Zayn, see how he acts around him. Liam may love Zayn, but when he becomes an annoying twat, he forgets how much.

 When Zayn and Comic walk through the door, Liam looks up as Comic runs to him, mouth open, huffing rapidly, and bumping into the table along the way. Liam rolls his eyes fondly, she always does that.

 She jumps onto him, shifting until she’s seated perfectly in his lap. He scratches at her head, leans down to press his nose against hers. “Did you have a good walk.” Liam’s voice gets high pitched, “you’re a good girl, aren’t you- yes you are!” Comic huffs more, jumping up and down onto his lap when Liam grabs her face, moving it side to side.

 Liam hears a cough and looks up to see Zayn standing there, body still tense, but his eyes having softened. He has his teeth in between his bottom lip, watching them. Liam senses Zayns mood, his face screaming, _you show the dog more affection than me._

 The dog doesn’t piss me off, Liam thinks.

~

 When Liam goes to bed that night, Zayn’s laying on the mattress with his back against headboard, glasses perched on his nose, index finger tapping his top lip while he reads.

 “Come on, Comic!” Liam calls, voice going all excited and high pitched. Comic sits up on the bed, mouth open but doesn’t budge. Liam sighs, human or dog- he doesn’t know.

 “Comic,” Liam calls, voice tensing as she still refuses to listen. He flicks his eyes to Zayn who has a pleased smirk on his face, “don’t.”

 Zayn licks his finger and turns the page. “I didn’t say anything.”

 Liam walks over to the bed. “Down.” He points his finger to the ground, trying hard to give an authority approach, failing of course.

 “Can you please help me?” Liam asks, trying not to show his growing frustration.

  _“Hmm,”_ Zayn looks up from his book, “what did you ask?”

 “I don’t have time for your shit, Zayn. I have work tomorrow and you know she’s not allowed to sleep in here anymore.”

 Zayn stares at him for a few seconds, then looks back down to the book. Liam struggles to control his breathing, or the anger starting to boil within him.

 “Zayn,” Liam says with a softer tone.

 Zayn ignores him and deep down, Liam knows he’s acting this way because of earlier today and he shouldn’t let him have this power, but the walls have cracked and one more push could bring it all crumbling down.

 “She listens to you more than me. Help me out, _please._ ” Liam pleads

 “After I finish reading,” Zayn says, not looking up from his stupid, damn book. And fuck this- Liam grabs the book, throws it across the room, so it hits the wall and tumbles down onto the floor, some of the pages bending along the way.

 “You fucking cunt!” Zayn yells, getting up. “Maybe she doesn’t listen to you because you’re the fucking hulk who has no self-control.”

 Liam groans, “Don’t push my buttons and expect me not to snap.”

 “I don’t care if she sleeps on the bed, you do.” Zayn snaps back, walking over to pick his book up.

 “When we fuck, you’re eager for her to leave the room. You even carry her.”  Liam points out, having walked into their room many times, no dog on the bed, just Zayn naked and already half hard, waiting for him.

 “Well, we weren’t going to fuck tonight, so.”

 “Maybe I wanted to.” Liam causally says, catching the way Zayn’s eyes widen a bit, “but now we’ll never know.”

 Liam strips down to his boxers, turns off the light and leaves the door slightly open just in case Comic has to do her business. He gets into bed, snuggling up, with his back turned to Zayn.

 “Like I said, when I’m angry at you, you’re not allowed to touch me.”

 Liam scoffs, “please, I know you’re gagging for it.”

 Liam’s eye fall shut, mind zoning out and ignores whatever Zayn begins to shriek.

~

“Told you he should have taken the money,” Liam casually says as the guy on deal or no deal wins 5000 pounds.

“I said he should have taken the money too, just not when you said.” Zayn points out

 “You said-, actually don’t worry, not in the mood to fight over deal or no deal.”

 “You’re the one that started it.” Zayn mumbles, flicking through the channels.

 He stops at friends, half way through the episode where Ross and Rachel break up.

  _I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever._

 Zayn puts the volume up, and hushes _‘shh’_ to Liam, even though he hasn’t said anything.

  _This can't be it._

  _Then how come it is?_

 Liam looks to Zayn who is wiping his eyes. “Babe, are you crying?”

 “No.”

 “Why?”

 “It’s so sad, like, I can’t believe he cheated on her and the speech she gives. It’s just so upsetting.” Zayn sniffs, actually having cried.

 “He didn’t cheat…” Liam drifts off.

 Zayn whirls his head around towards him, “yes, he did.” Zayn says slowly

“I mean… not really.”

 Zayn gets up and stands in front of Liam. He looks up from his position on the couch, Zayn’s arms are folded, face down and clearly angry.

 “That was cheating, Liam.”

 “They were on a break…” and Liam doesn’t mean to start a fight or make fun of this situation, because he is legitimately trying to have a conversation with Zayn, but of course it doesn’t get taken into context, when he uses the line, _‘on a break.'_

 “Of course you think it’s not cheating,” Zayn spits, stomping off to the kitchen.

 Liam gets up and follows him, “what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re very narrow-minded.”

 Liam huffs out, “Let’s not talk about narrow-minded, Mr- I’m right even when I’m wrong –Malik.”

 Zayn glares at him; Liam’s so accustomed to the look, it no longer fazes him. “Just so you know, if you ever do what Ross did, I will not be taking you back.” Zayn says voice cold and suddenly the atmosphere’s changed.

 Liam scrunches his face up, this conversation taking a different turn than he expected. He would never cheat on Zayn, like ever. It’s never crossed his mind. It’s always been Zayn for him and the thought that it’s lingered on Zayn’s mind, makes him shift uncomfortably. How do you reassure someone you’d never hurt them that way, when you haven’t even told them you love them in the past week.

 Zayn must sense Liam’s sudden change and whispers his name.

 Liam snaps out of his hazy mind, tries to push the strange feeling back, he doesn’t know what it is, can’t describe the unwelcome sensation running in and out of his body.

 “I-Zayn- I would never cheat on you,” Liam stutters out. “You don't’ think I would… do you?” Liam asks, needing Zayn’s reassurance.

 It takes a while for Zayn to answer. He just stares at him, and Liam’s never felt so small under those deep caramel eyes. “No-yeah, I know you wouldn’t.” Zayn finally replies, shaking his head and moving forward.

 They kiss, they always kiss. Sex has never been an issue in their relationship. It was more their strong personalities, clashing with one another.  Once you’ve been with somebody for five years, their presence doesn’t make you scared  to be yourself anymore. You’re able to use the toilet in front of them, sing off tune, mumble under your breath and forget to brush your teeth in the morning. It’s that judgement free zone, that makes it okay to be who you are when nobody else is around.

 Liam holds Zayn and licks into his mouth, sucking his tongue. He counts to six and Zayn makes the squeaky satisfied sound Liam knew he would. He doesn’t know whether to feel happy they know each other so well or sad, because they’ve lost their spark and haven’t realised how it’s slowly affecting them.

 Before bed, they fuck. Just like they always do, it’s raw and hard, no soft touches or soft kisses along the skin. It’s dirty and hot, how they’ve always fucked.

 Liam shudders, his orgasm ripping out of him. He has ‘I love you’ at the tip of his tongue, but Zayn’s licking into his mouth, panting faster as he comes across his chest.

~

“If I can get work off this year, wanna go on a holiday?” Zayn asks Liam Sunday morning. They're outside, blankets covering their cold bodies as Zayn smokes his cigarette.

 “Yeah, that’d be really good.” Liam replies, giddy, because Zayn hasn’t had a break from that stupid accounting job since they moved in together. “Where do you think we should go?”

 Zayn shrugs, “We could go see Harry in LA.”

 “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

 “Anywhere you wanna go in particular?” Zayn blows out the smokes, eyes on Liam.

 “Somewhere with sun and water,” Liam states.

 Zayns groans, “Water.”

 Liam gives him a soft smile, Zayn likes to swim now, finally trusting Liam within the water, but it’s not to an extent like Liam. Zayn rather remain indoors, reading and listening to music. Where as Liam would rather be outside swimming and exercising.

 “If we do go, I refuse to swim all holiday.”

 Liam rolls his eyes, “Way to ruin a good moment between us.”

 “You had your good moment when we woke up.”

 Zayn woke him up with his warm, pink mouth around his cock.

 “You just wanted breakfast.”

 Zayn smirks, picking up his toast. “And it worked,” he says, mouth full.

 Liam snorts, “You’re such a husband.”

 “Glad we can finally clarify I would be the husband.”

 “I refuse to be your wife though.”

 Zayn glares at him, “Good thing we’re never getting married.”

 Liam glares back. It’s so stupid how their banter easily gets out of hand. They throw words at each other, to the point where it hits right at home, right in the heart. Liam tries not to let what Zayn said get to him, but it did and it always does.

 “You can always diss it, but never take it.” Zayn says, after noticing Liam’s mood change.

 “I’m really not going to bother this time, since I have no clue why we’re even arguing right now.”

Liam declares while getting up to collect their dirty plates and walk inside.

 Zayn follows in after him, “I’d give you another head job, but I can still taste you in my mouth.” He teases.

 Liam throws the plates into the sink and stomps off, he needs to get out of Zayns sight and not show his boyfriend how angry he’s about to become, knowing all too well Zayn will begin to mock him with the usual hulk bullshit.

 “Break anything but Comic!” Zayn sarcastically yells after him, “she’s just an innocent dog, Liam.”

 Liam’s chest rumbles as he grabs Zayn’s new book off the couch and rips out all the pages. That’d teach him.

 Zayn doesn’t speak to him for the rest of the day, and Liam is more than happy about that.

 ~

 “You were flirting with him!”

 “I wasn’t Zayn, fucks sake, calm down.” Liam tries to keep his volume low, its past midnight and he knows the neighbours wouldn’t appreciate their drama at this time of the night.

 “Don’t you fucking dare tell me to calm down, Liam,” Zayn yells louder. “I know what I saw.”

 And okay, Liam isn’t going to deny that he was flirting, but really the guy came to him, offering to buy him a drink, and it was for free, who wouldn’t say yes.

 “If you just let me explain without interrupting me,” Liam moves forward, grabbing Zayns tense hands and messaging them. “He was flirting with me, and I shouldn’t have acted like I was single. I went too far, I’m sorry.”

 “Yeah, you did,” Zayn says softly now, but anger still obvious. He pulls away and wipes his palm across his eyes. “Can you sleep on the couch tonight? I-i just can’t be around you right now.”

 Liam’s feels his throat dry, chest tighten at Zayn’s request. “Babe-“

 Zayn looks up, eyes holding tears and obvious disappointment.  Liam just nods, and collects his pillow. He stops at the door and looks over to Zayn one last time, hoping he’ll feel sorry for him and let him stay, but he doesn’t, he's already in bed, back turned, with Comic snuggling at his feet.

 Liam can’t sleep. He keeps tossing and turning, the couch to lumpy for his back. He checks the time on his phone, three AM.  He sighs and gets up, rubs his fingers through his worn out hair. He wants to sleep next to Zayn, has too. He misses the comfort Zayn holds, misses the way he moves in closer to him, breathing warm down his neck. He misses the grumbles when Comic hogs too much of the bed, or when Liam takes too much of the blanket (but that’s always been so Zayn can move closer towards him.)

 He wants to go up, slip into bed and hope Zayn doesn’t kick him out, but Liam feels like it’s not enough this time. He shouldn’t have flirted back, he shouldn’t have even said yes for the drink. He upset Zayn and this is bigger than anything he has done before.

 Liam lies back down, tries to get comfortable but it’s impossible. He goes on his phone and checks facebook- timeline boring at this time of the night. He goes into his photos and swipes through them, smiling sadly at half of the pictures, since they’re mostly Zayn. He comes across a video which is obviously new- Liam unaware he had it. Zayn must have filmed it in the last few days. He presses play and watches as Comic jumps off their bed, Zayn’s low ‘good girl!” in the background.

 He watches as Zayn bends down to Comic, and places the lens onto him sleeping. “Look at daddy sleeping, isn’t he beautiful and less scary like this?” Zayn’s voice becomes high pitched, the camera turning back to Comic with Zayn rubbing up and down her ears.  Comic sticks her tongue out, huffing and tail wagging. “Should we jump on him to piss him off?” Zayn asks Comic and Liam tries hard not to smile at what he’s watching, feels ridiculous the way Zayn treats her more like a child then a dog.

 The camera shifts more closely to Liam, Zayn moving it up and down his body, stopping to admire his bum before moving it back up to his face. Liam snorts as the camera comes right up to his face, he cringes as he watches the video show his open mouth, a slight dribble formed outside of his lip, his eyebrows scrunched, yet face looking content.

 “So beautiful,” Liam hears Zayn softly whisper. The camera suddenly shifts back onto Comic who's still on the floor. “We love daddy, don’t we.”

 Zayn pats his hand onto his leg and Comic jumps up onto the bed. The camera is back onto him and he’s tossing around. Zayn giggles in the background and Liam should feel maddened that Zayn takes pleasure in waking him up, even though he knows he loves to sleep in, but the ‘I love you’ before the video ends softens every nerve in his body, leaves him feeling exposed and mind chanting _me too me too me too._

 ~

 The next time Liam wakes up, there’s light pouring through the open windows, Comic playing with her toy pig, and cupboards slamming. Liam groans and gets up, heading towards the kitchen.

 “Morning,” he mumbles

 Zayn looks up from where he’s bent, one hand holding open the cupboard door. “Hi” He says voice still cold. Liam didn’t expect anything more.

 “Whatcha looking for?” He asks, hand landing on Zayn's shoulder, he feels him tense but doesn’t try to push him away.

 “Saucepan” Zayn replies

 Liam heads over to the dishwasher and pulls out the saucepan. “Here” he offers a smile; Zayn just takes the saucepan and goes over to the stove.

 There a long silence before Zayn decides to speak. “How’d you sleep?”

 “Shit.” Liam has decided to try a new approach, “Missed you.”

 Zayn turns his head, eyes squinted at Liam, “Liar.”

 Liam shakes his head, “Promise.”

 He walks over and moves in behind Zayn, placing his hands into the V of his hip. Liam feels Zayn suck in air, he kisses his neck, once, then twice until his nibbling at his ear. “Last night, I fucked up and I’m sorry.” Liam whispers

 Zayn lets go of the breath he was holding, tries to wriggle out of his grasp but Liam doesn’t budge. “I missed you.” he says again.

 “It was one night.”

 “One night to long,” Liam dips his hand into Zayn’s boxers, runs a finger up and down his dick. 

Zayn’s breathing becomes harsher. “Missed you too,” he finally speaks out, pushing forward into Liam’s touch.

 Liam grabs a proper hold of his dick, pants into his ear, “I’ll make it up to you.”

 Zayn places his hands along the counter, pushing back into Liam’s hardening dick but also bucking forward into his palm. “Look at you, you don’t even know what you want.” Liam breathes out, admiring Zayn's open eagerness.

 “Fuck me,” Zayn asks but it comes out more of plead.

 “Not yet, baby.” Zayn moans and Liam finds it the perfect opportunity to stick his thumb in his open mouth.

 “Tonight I will, I’ve got something special planned.”

 Zayn keeps sucking his thumb, Liam goes to remove it but Zayn bites down, swirls his tongue around so it’s kept in place.

 Liam laughs, feeling high off the lust in the atmosphere, “always gagging for it.”

 Zayn hums. “Are you imagining my cock in your mouth? God, I love your mouth baby.” Liam pants out. Zayn hums louder, sucks deeper and Liam can tell how close he is. Zayn’s body begins to shake as Liam takes a firmer hold of his dick, stroking up and down as fast as he can, licking and sucking across his neck and bucking into his ass.

 “Gonna show you much I adore you tonight.” Liam murmurs into Zayn's ear. “Gonna show you much I love you.”

 And that does it for Zayn, who leans forward, panting harshly as he comes all over Liam’s hand.  

 “So good,” Liam praises, turning Zayn around, and pulling him into a long overdue kiss. He licks into his mouth, their tongues twirling together, it’s dirty and hot and it’s them- the old them, where passion and fire was always felt, where every touch had an electric current running through Liam’s veins and had him craving more and more.

 ~

 “This is stupid, Liam.”

 Liam rolls his eyes, “I’m trying here and you’re already being difficult.”

 “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be. But you want us to record ourselves apologizing on camera, so when we are mad at each other, we watch the video and remember how much we love each other?” Zayn asks confused

 Liam shrugs, “pretty much.”

Zayn hums to himself and Liam sits down at the edge of their bed, “do you have any other ideas on how we should fix this,” Liam waves his hands around, “fix us.”

 Zayn moves to sit beside him, grabbing a hold of his hand, “Hey.” Liam looks up, “we’re not broken.” Zayn reassures him and Liam wants to believe him, but he can’t. They may not be broken, but they’re edging the border.

 “We’re so used to one another, Zayn. I don’t think it’s good that we’ve become like this.” Liam feels vulnerable, once the words are spoken.

 Zayn laughs but it’s not at him. “We’re like an old married couple; of course this was bound to happen.”

 And that pisses Liam off, because no, it’s not. You’re not supposed to be used to not hearing I love you every day. You’re not supposed to fight on a daily basis and not talk about the problem. You’re supposed to miss the person even if you see them every day, you’re supposed to show them how much you love them, make sure they never have any doubts. You’re not supposed to settle for something less than you deserve, and Zayn was the one who taught Liam that. And here he was allowing their relationship to become a routine, all because it was bound to happen.

 Liam gets up, walks back and forth trying to process his overlapping thoughts.

 “Liam?” Zayn asks

 Liam stops in his tracks, turns so he’s looking down to Zayn. “I don’t think you understand how failed our relationship has become.”

 Hurt crosses Zayns face and Liam didn’t mean to upset  him, he just wants to be honest and now seems like the perfect time, maybe even the only time.

 “I love you, Zayn.” Liam says, getting down so he can be eye level with him. .

 “I love you too,” Zayn smiles, but it flatters when Liam shakes his head.

 “But I never say it and you never say it and don’t you miss hearing it?”

Confusion crosses Zayn’s face, he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

 “I should be telling and showing you every day how much I adore you. But Instead I zone you out and imagine ways to hurt you.”

 “Ouch” Zayn mummers

 “And I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry that I’m a dick that becomes crazy and hulk like. I’m sorry I’ve ruined, like, half your book collection and I’m sorry for all the days I didn’t tell you I love you.”

 Liam is holding Zayn’s gaze, unable to look away from those beautiful eyes, that hold a spark nobody else is lucky enough to have.

 “I’m sorry, too” Zayn grabs a hold of his face, pressing their foreheads together, “I’m sorry I become moody easily, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel dumb or less worthy of something, I’m sorry I act like I know everything and I’m sorry I haven’t said I love you enough. But I do, so much and I got so used to not hearing it, that the need for it… faded.”

 Liam gets up, so he can push Zayn back down against the mattress, leaning over him to kiss into his warm mouth. “I love you.” He licks his tongue along Zayn’s lips.

 “I love you” Zayn says back, pulling Liam closer by the neck.

 They kiss until their mouths are red and swollen. Zayn pulling back to whispers against Liam’s lips, “Let’s record the video.”

 

 

“Is it recording?” Zayn asks, squinting at the iPhone being held in front of him.

 “Yes” Liam shifts, so his weight is half on the mattress and half on Zayn.

 “Okay” Zayn grins and turns to face the camera, “Hi”

 “Hi baby” Liam says, crinkles by his eyes starting to form from the smile he wears.

 “I love you.” Zayn says

 “I love you.” Liam says seriously, turning to look at Zayn. They stare at each other for quite some time before Liam speaks up. “We should stop fighting.”

 “You should stop being a tit.”

 Liam raises his eyebrows, “You should stop being a tit.”

 “I know, I’m sorry.”

 “I’m sorry, too.”

 They turn back to the camera, Liam breaking the silence. “Liam loves his baby.”

 Zayn grins, “Zayn loves his boo.”

 “Be friends! What would Batman think?!” Liam yells out

 “AH ya killing me Leeyam, Iron Man is the one who would care.”

 Liam nods and turns back to Zayn, “Tony Stark was always one to judge.”

 Zayn nods in agreement and turns back to the camera, “You love each other! Stop fighting, the world can’t have heroes upset.”

 “Heroes or hero.” Liam jokes; Zayn makes a shocked sound, “Asshole.”

 “Hey, this is meant to be a happy video.”

 “Well, say something inspirational.”

 “Stop fighting with Liam, Zayn. Be rational, let him talk.” Zayn shoves Liam off, but he keeps still. “Stop annoying Zayn, Liam. Be rational, don't get so angry easily.”

Liam grins, “I love you, Zayn.”

 “Snog me.” Zayn puts his lips towards the camera, then turns to face Liam, catching their lips together. It’s soft and slow, Liam feels content.

 Zayn pulls back only to choke out, “More.”

 Liam leans forward, his hand coming to rest around Zayn’s neck. He starts to grind against Zayn, using more force with his mouth, Zayn as eager to return the favour.

 Zayn is pulling off before Liam can add more tongue. “Okay, bye bye” he says breathlessly to the camera, pressing stop on the phone and throwing it aside. “Now, where were we?”

 

 

One of Liam’s favourite things in the world is seeing Zayn spread out on the mattress. Legs wide open and so inviting. His forehead, neck and chest covered in sweat, eyes half lidded, breathing heavy, all because of him.

 “Can you take another finger, baby?” Liam asks, caressing Zayn's inner thigh and avoiding his swollen, red cock.

 Zayn hums, but Liam wants to hear him talk. “Zayn, use your words.”

 Zayn breathes out, regroups himself before speaking. “Ye- yeah Liam, I can.”

 Liam grins proudly and removes his three fingers, before going back in with a fourth. Zayn is tight, always so tight and Liam doesn’t understand why, but he loves to see Zayn fall apart in sex. Loves to push until he's a sobbing mess, overstimulated- but if Liam asked, he’d be willing to do more.

 “So good, babe.“ Liam breathes out, watching his four fingers slowly slipping into Zayns tight hole. “Breathe for me,” He says, noticing Zayn tensing up a bit.

 “Liam, Liam, please I need your dick, please,” Zayn chants out

 “Come for me first, and then I’ll fuck you any way you like.”

 Zayn cries out, “okay, yeah. Okay.”

 “Good boy.” Liam is twisting and turning his fingers in and out of Zayn, trying to hit the spot inside of him as much as he can. He leans forward and sucks the tip of Zayn' cock into his mouth, moans loudly to reassure him he will always love doing this (Zayn always had doubts in the beginning of their relationship.) He can taste the pre-come drip into his mouth, knows Zayn is close with the sounds he keeps making, his legs spreading wider, allowing Liam to fuck into him, harder and faster.

 Liam pulls off his dick with a pop, and licks a line starting from the tip of his dick, down to his balls. “You taste so good for me. I really want to fuck you,” Liam says conversationally

 “So close,” Zayn moans out. “Need a little more.”

 Liam quirks his eyebrow, then leans forward and licks around Zayn's pink hole where his fingers are still plunged deep in. Zayn makes a gasping sound, holding onto the bed sheets and lifting his hips off the mattress, finally coming across his stomach and thighs.

 “Fuck. You look so fucking hot like this.” Liam praises, removing his fingers and leaning down to lick the come off Zayns stomach. He’s shaking hard, so Liam goes forward and licks into his mouth, giving him have a moment to breathe.

 “You okay for me?” Liam asks once he’s pulled back, grabbing the lube to pour into his palm.

  _“mmm,”_ Zayn hums, eyes hazy but happy from his orgasm.

 “I love you.” Liam says, spreading lube up and down his hard, neglected cock. “You’re gonna get hard for me again, yeah.”

 Zayn can only nod, and spread his legs as wide as they can go for Liam. Liam holds onto one of his legs, the other hand guiding his dick into Zayn's arse.

 “Fuck,” Liam chokes out. “You feel so fucking good.”

 Liam starts off slowly, driving forward then pulling back, repeating himself until he can get balls deep.

 He grabs a hold of Zayn's cock and starts to stroke, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

 Once Zayn is fully erect again, Liam lets go and bends Zayn, so his knees are pressed against his chest. He fucks harder into him, lets the feeling of Zayn and everything that’s happened in the last months wash over him. He never had a doubt in his mind that his love for Zayn could ever disappear, but not being able to express it, say it properly, messed with Liam more then he realized and being here now, able to express just how much he loves his boyfriend, gives him the best high he could want.

 “Love you.” Liam breathes out, plunging harder into Zayn, hitting the spot that makes his eyes roll back.

 “Yes,” Zayn hisses. “Right there.”

 “I’m close, gonna come in you.”

 “Kiss me, please.” Zayn begs, words breathless as Liam continually fucks into him, not slowing his pace. He leans forwards, presses his lips against Zayn's, it’s messy and not romantic at all, but it’s enough. He catches Zayn's tongue in his mouth, lets him do all the work, grabbing a hold of his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

 “Come on,” Liam moans. “Come for me again, baby.”

 Zayn is nodding fast, eyes closed and mouth open wide as his second orgasm rips through him, leaving him pliant and breathless across the mattress.

 Liam dives forward with a few more thrusts, before he feels his orgasm build in his stomach, the pulsing sensation hot in his balls.

 He fucks once more into Zayn, before he's shaking and coming in him. He pulls out slowly and rolls onto his side, body feeling loose like jelly.

 Zayn laughs out, “that. Was amazing.”

Liam joins in, “It really was.” He turns his head, so he can look at Zayn, Zayn already staring at him.

 “I Love you, boo.”

Liam smiles, “Same.”


End file.
